


like an extra shot of espresso

by eternallylost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallylost/pseuds/eternallylost
Summary: iwaizumi finds a nice and quiet cafe a few blocks away from his university.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5





	like an extra shot of espresso

**Author's Note:**

> idk,, i just want this out of my system bc it's been bugging me for ages.
> 
> [an ode to that one coffee shop i grew attached to]

as iwaizumi stepped into the cafe, he was greeted cheerfully by a voice he had become familiar with, ever since he started coming to this shop more than a week ago. 

"welcome, iwaizumi~" the voice greets from behind the counter. iwaizumi gives the man a small nod in acknowledgement and looks around for a seat.

afternoons in the cafe were, as he'd observed in the past few visits, a bit busier than normal, as students flock in from their morning schedules or stop by for a quick coffee fix before going into their afternoon classes. 

but putting aside the afternoon rush, the cafe was relatively quiet. iwaizumi even found the place more peaceful than the university library-- which was why he started going here every day. requirements were piling up and exams would just be around the corner, and as a graduating student, iwaizumi knows he cannot afford to fuck up in any subject. so yes, he would rather invest in a little bit pricey cup of coffee (or two, when he's feeling sleepier or more stressed out that usual) if it meant he would have some peace and quiet to help him stay focused.

plus, the baristas were also really friendly. well, it shouldn't be surprising since cafes have become inclined towards quality service and customer satisfaction, but this specific cafe had a distinct warmth that iwaizumi hadn't experienced in other cafes. (yes, he had been cafe-hopping, trying to find a suitable place to study.) here, they treated each customer more like a friend, and the co-workers more like family. suga, for example, the one who greeted him a while ago, had a nice smile and was comfortable and easy to talk to.

iwaizumi settles into a vacant seat at the long table near the counter. he was still trying to find the most comfortable location in the cafe so he tries to sit in a different area with every visit. he would rather have a small table to himself though, but the afternoon rush left him with no choice. he puts down his bag to save the seat, then heads for the counter to order the usual coffee.

"hi! what can i get you today?" the barista-slash-cashier beams at him as he comes up. _huh. a new face?_ iwaizumi was pretty good with remembering faces and names, so he was certain this was the first time he saw the man.

" **oiks =)** ", the nametag read.

"the usual for today, iwaizumi?" suga pipes in.

"yeah. the usual."

"barista drink, oiks." suga instructs his co-worker and turns back to the drink he was preparing.

the man, _oiks_ , raises an eyebrow, clearly amused. "crunching a deadline?"

 _how did he know?_ "yeah. it's nowhere near finished." iwaizumi groans internally, cringing at the mere thought of the work he planned to finish today.

oiks laughs as he punches his order on the register. _~~it's a beautiful sound.~~_

"iwaizumi, right?" the man asks, holding a sharpie and a cup in the other hand. iwaizumi nods.

"what's your first name, then?"

iwaizumi pauses. that's not something baristas normally ask customers, at all. so he just answers with a simple "secret."

"okay then... iwa-chan." the barista says with a lilt in his voice as writes on the cup with a cheeky smile.

"i'll call out your name when the drink's ready." iwaizumi simply nods and returns to his spot.

the new guy was a bit bolder than the others. _definitely not new here, then._

iwaizumi picks up his drink when oiks calls out "for iwa-chan~" as promised. and hours later, when iwaizumi was already getting worn out, he notices the writing on his cup. next to " **iwa-chan** " was a tiny " **good luck! :D** " in the same penmanship. iwaizumi finds himself smiling a little as he stretches out his limbs before going back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> technically still a draft/drabble/WIP.


End file.
